


jeonghan's babies

by rubanrose



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, I Tried, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubanrose/pseuds/rubanrose
Summary: [jeonghan changed the chat name to: jeonghan’s babies]





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this last summer, intending to make it longer, and found it again today. i thought it would be good to post it even if it's quite short!!

**(group chat: seungkwan’s squad)**

jihoon: i need someone to sing the demo of a song

seungkwan: of course

jeonghan: i’m sorry, i have a schedule now

jihoon: it’s okay jeonghan i’ll find someone else. seokmin?

seungkwan: hello???

seokmin: i can’t my voice has been in a bad condition so i have to be careful

jihoon: that’s alright i’ll ask shua

seungkwan: hey?

joshua: sure!! now?

seungkwan: i said yes first

jihoon: yes come now shua

seungkwan: fuck u?

seungkwan: hello? i hate u all

seungkwan: you’re all dead

jeonghan: i think my phone broke? i keep getting blank notifications is there a ghost in the group chat?

**[seungkwan has left the group chat]**

seokmin: do you think he’ll lend me that honey ginseng tea he never shares so i let him back into the group chat

jihoon: probably

jihoon: we should change the chat name

**[jeonghan changed the chat name to: jeonghan’s babies]**

 

* * *

 

**(hansol, seungkwan)**

seungkwan: they kicked me out of the group chat!

hansol: i heard you left yourself

seungkwan: so you’re taking their side

seungkwan: alright if you are going to be like this

 

* * *

 

**(hansol, jeonghan)**

hansol: seungkwan blocked my number!

jeonghan: let him cool down

jeonghan: the kid has this gigantic ego

jeonghan: he’ll come back to you, don’t worry

hansol: okay thanks mom

hansol: eh

hansol: i mean

hansol: hyung

jeonghan: it’s ok, son

 

* * *

 

**(jeonghan, chan)**

chan: can we go get jjangjanmyun

jeonghan: yes

jeonghan: you know what you have to do

chan: …please don’t

jeonghan:whose baby are you?

chan: no

chan: i’m not going to say it

jeonghan: are you not hungry

chan: …i’m jeonghan’s baby

jeonghan: let’s go then

 

* * *

 

**(group chat: swag)**

hansol: seungkwan unblocked me

mingyu: did you get the info

hansol: i did

hansol: he did join the volleyball team

seungcheol: yes and

wonwoo: that’s not what we want to know

hansol: he said the boy team doesn’t wear booty shorts

wonwoo: MAN this is bullshit why

hansol: i know :(

seungcheol: what a shame

mingyu: shit

 

* * *

 

**(group chat: the fellowship of the ring)**

jun: soonyoung

soonyoung: what?

jun: the name. of the group chat.

soonyoung: what’s wrong with it

chan: jun you’re legolas

minghao: why, legolas is the coolest

chan: he used to have long hair. also jun is the hottest one so

soonyoung: i’m gandalf

minghao: why

soonyoung: well duh i would look great with a beard

jun: i would rather stay out of the conversation, but i agree.

minghao: i want to be sam cause he’s like. the one nobody finds important until he saves everyone and frodo multiple times.

soonyoung: so you in seventeen, no one really realizes how important you are

minghao: :-)

soonyoung: :-)

chan: what about me

soonyoung: gimli

chan: WHAT NO

soonyoung: too late can’t escape who you are

chan: fuck

jun: LEE CHAN WATCH YOUR MOUTH

 

* * *

 

**(jeonghan, chan)**

jeonghan: who’s your favourite member in the group

chan: ???

jeonghan: who is it????

chan: why do you want to know

jeonghan: for science

jeonghan: tell me

chan: no

jeonghan: i swear i won’t get mad

chan: it’s you

jeonghan: REALLY

chan: no just kidding it’s soonyoung hyung lmao

 

* * *

 

**(jeonghan, seungcheol)**

jeonghan: did you get the kids alcohol

seungcheol: …i might have. chan asked me kindly, said they would only take a few sips and share between themselves

jeonghan: you are dead

jeonghan: you are so dead, choi seungcheol

jeonghan: i am going to sue you

jeonghan: i’ll get custody of the kids

seungcheol: you know you aren’t their actual mom right

jeonghan: BLOCKED

seungcheol: aw, come on, they’re responsible enough

jeonghan: they’re CHILDREN, seungcheol

jeonghan: i can’t believe you would do this, i trusted you with them


End file.
